


kukui x reader XDdDDd  d d :#3

by knightedheart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: also i apologize to my sister who had to read this first, this is a joke i apologize to my family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightedheart/pseuds/knightedheart
Summary: u gte frickled with kukui





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS,

"wo,ew ur fuckign hot" u, ebony dark'ness dementia raven way (aka willow X3), said"

"haha coconuts" said kueki sexly

tehen u kised XDD ;3333

"b.,.ut,, ow chan ddesu" kokoro said cutly "wat abt ur other 6 boyfrneds(wich are all dif sans aus bc u savd the unrgroudn a millin tymes with ur super powers :3)"

"kkeukokor ur my true lov," u cawd sweatly theyn they did the thinkg that adult do if u no wat i mean XDDDDXD

btu then profesr burnte gcame!!b

and she was like "DEMENTIA RAVENWAY U FUCKING BITCH" AND FUCKING STABBED YOU IN THE NOSTRIL AND YOURE FUCKING DEAD  
then guzma came wtih his hot af 68 gfs and gizmo turned into robbie rotten and was like "mmm mmm creamy" and then they all kissed and pissed on ur dead body thee end

**Author's Note:**

> yep


End file.
